The Sherlock Otters
The Sherlock Otters is an animated mystery series that premiered on Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon on November 3rd, 2014. It was canceled on January 1, 2016, when the Orange Otter Network became the Golden Koala Network. * THE SHERLOCK OTTERS ALSO AIRED ON PLAYUK AND THE SERIES IS MAKING NEW EPISODES ON FRIDAY NIGHTS ON LWT. Plot The story focuses on Sophie the Otter along with her cousins PB&J (in their Sherlock Holmes-esque outfits from the PB&J Otter episode, Sherlock Otter) who work around the world solving mysteries with the assistance of WilliamWill2343 and Team Bunnings. Every episode has them solving a mystery done by a troublemaking culprit, who is a villain. In the two-parter first season finale, WilliamWill2343 recruits Blanche Bunny, Racer Rabbit, Flash Rabbit, Billy and Bonnie Wagner to join his team, creating the WilliamWill Detective Agency in the process. In Walt Disaster, the WWDA later recruited Roobear, Laura, and Betty Koala. The Season 3 finale "Revenge of the World Class Hackers" had the Gummi Bears, the Wuzzles, and The Get Along Gang recruited. In the Season 4 finale, the agency recruited Blythe Baxter, Rosellia McLauren Allison, and Holly & Kevin. In the Season 5 finale, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear were recruited. In the Season 6 finale, The WWDA Was in a state of Armageddon, and In Epilouge, Weasel Was Talking About The Sherlock Otters Spinoff and Miniseries Called Being WilliamWill2343 Episodes Season 1: It's A Whole New Sandbox For The WWDA (2014-15. 26 Episodes) #Yoyle Armageddon (Who Attempted to Destroy The World?) (Culprit: Team Nutshack) #VHS Vandal (Who replaced the home videos in the DVD/VHS store with bootleg Disney VHS tapes?) (Culprit: Warren Cook) #No Pain, But Too Insane! (Who made PaperPizza very insane?) (Culprit: SanicGee) #Ruined Restaurant (Who destroyed the Arby's restaurant?) (Culprit: Gage) #A Matter of Wealth and Bankruptcy (Who stole all of Nintendo's money?) (Culprit: Gligar13vids) #80's Hater on the Loose! (Who closed down Crazy 80's for hating the decade?) (Culprit: Alice) #Dreading Wedding (Who disrupted Optimus500050 and Kristin Konkle's wedding?) (Culprit: Barney) #Grand Chase Case (Who made a mess in the Otter Family houseboat by throwing a Grand Chase-themed party without permission?) (Culprit: Ryan Woodguard) #Battleground Blackout (Who destroyed the titantron wires?) (Culprit: Sister Jigglypuff) #Deadman War (Who murdered the nonstop Lego Hardcore Wrestling superstar champ CJ Alex?) (Culprit: Rosa) #To Chill a Talking Nerd (Who left Nerdy Newt in the freezer?) (Culprit: Rastamouse) #DVD Thief (Who stole The Leilah Delattre's The Simpsons Movie DVD?) (Culprit: Caillou) #Aquarium Attack (Who cut a hole in each fish tank of the aquarium, flooding it in the process?) (Culprit: Tsunami) #Grounded for No Reason (Who grounded James The Animator?) (Culprit: LackoTheGoanimateBoy) #Dog Gone Dilemma (Who kidnapped Cherry's dog Butter and took him to the sewer?) (Culprit: Penny and Mitch) #Hunting Hijinks (Who shot down the Duck Hunt Dog and his duck ally?) (Culprit: Diesel Clark and Paul Johnson.) #Creature Doom (Who is sabotaging the Spore universe and harassed Tigrus879?) (Culprit: Dojidax) #Bombin' Berry (Who exploded the Hoohaw Supermarket with a bomb disguised as a berry?) (Culprit: Bear in the Big Blue House) #Fury is Too Fury! (Who murdered Chief Dumby?) (Culprit: Forrest Blackwell) #LEGO Mall Frenzy (Who destroyed the Lego City Mall?) (Culprit: McMillian) #Baby Blues (Who scared PB&J's baby triplet brothers Ham, Egg, and Cheese?) (Culprit: Herobrine) #The Paramount & Nickelodeon Robbery (Who robbed all of the Paramount/Nickelodeon stuff?) (Culprit: Dora the Explorer) #Grand Theft Otter (Who is trying to take over Lake Hoohaw?) (Culprit: The Element Humanoids) #End of Heroes (Who has taken over Marvel Entertainment?) (Culprit: Andy Panda) #Drama On Clock Tower (Who has destroyed the Neighborhood of Make-Believe's Clock Tower?) (Culprit: The Backyardigans) #World Class Hacker: Part 1 (Who has hacked into Prevue Media's systems and shut down the Orange Otter Network?) (Culprit: Alice) #World Class Hacker: Part 2 (Who has kidnapped PB&J and Sophie the Otter, destroyed WilliamWill2343's jet, and threatened to take over GoCity and Lake Hoohaw?) (Culprits: Alice and Officer Squidward) Season 2: WWDA IN THE BAAAAAGINNING (March-August 2015. 26 episodes) #Maple Town Massacre (Who has caused a massacre in Maple Town?) (Culprit: Wilde Wolf) #Just Brew It (Who poisoned the coffee at Starbucks?) (Culprit: Timmy and Tommy Tibble) #Queen Bee-Gone (Who arrested Heather (from the Total Drama series)?) (Culprit: Mirror Alex Kimble) #Travel Troubles (Who switched around the flight tickets for the patrons?) (Culprit: Carly E. Cheese) #Fever Attack (Who made Katherine Koala sick?) (Culprit: Daniella Webster) #New Explosions on The Block (Who blew up Halley Wagner's house?) (Culprit: Emily Zendall) #Death of Baby Lovey (Who killed Baby Lovey?) (Culprit: Evil Butter) #Wrecked Liberty (Who wrecked the Statue of Liberty?) (Culprit: Allison Callaway) #Maximum Security Breakout (Who blew up all the cells of the WilliamWill Maximum Security Prison and released all the bad baby show characters?) (Culprit: Nate Willy) #Arbor Day Disaster (Who cut down all of the trees in Lake Hoohaw and The Sylvanian Forest) (Culprit: Adam Sky) #Giant Vanessa Attack (Who turned Vanessa Goddard into a giant and made her evil?) (Culprit: Amanda Liam) #Cleaned-out Halley (Who stole all of Halley's stuff?) (Culprit: Fernandez Mandolin) (Special Guest: Samus) #Just A Koala (Who drained Katherine Koala of her powers?) (Culprit: Swami Wantagh) #The Great Pepsi Robbery (Who stole all the Pepsi products in town?) (Culprits: Dania Waddell) #Nightmare on Peach Creek (Who vandalized the Cul-De-Sac and closed down the candy store forever?) (Culprit: Ally) #Disc Robbery (Who stole Quintion's The Avengers on DVD?) (Culprit: Levi Xavier) #Fashion Fiasco (Who shoplifted from all the clothing stores in the San Francisco Shopping Outlet?) (Culprit: Zelda Bella) #Where's The WWDA? (Who kidnapped THE WWDA (minus Team Bunnings) and unleashed all of the Demons?) (Culprits: Demon Alice) #The Incredible Shrinking Baxter (Who shrunk Blythe Baxter?) (Culprit: Violet Castle) #Rotten Tomatoes Hack (Who changed the reviews of the horrible reviews of Battlefield Earth?) (Culprit: Darby Janet) #Popple Problem (Who kidnapped the 9 original Popples?) (Culprits: Putrid Popple) #The Zero Gravity Caper (Who made Earth lose its gravity?) (Culprit: Arty) #Tic Tac Foe (Who poisoned the Tic Tac candies?) (Culprit: Mr. Toffee) #Cafeteria Stumble (Who started the food fight?) (Culprit: Alejandro Callie) # Walt Disaster: Part 1 (Who is trying to shut down all Disney theme parks?) (Culprit: Baby Xavier Otter) # Walt Disaster: Part 2 (Who tried to demolish the Walt Disney Company's Headquarters, kidnapped classic Disney cartoon characters, and is about to throw the Disney merchandise away to a toxic body of water?) (Culprits: Baby Xavier Otter and Maleficent) Season 3: #LikeTSO (December 2015-May 2016. 26 episodes) # I'm Loathing It (Who changed Butterfly Elementary School into McDonald's?) (Culprits: Zack, Rattles, and Molly) # Rules of Enragement (Who removed the policy for Wehrenberg Theatres?) (Culprit: Courtney) # Bag 'Em P.I. (Who threw all of Sophie's Cartoon Network things into a bag and took it away?) (Culprit: Devil Dan) # Seven Days at Sophie's (Who ruined Sophie the Otter's week-long party?) (Culprit: Fannie Callahan) # Goodbye Kitty (Who attacked Melody?) (Culprit: Valina Hallaway) # Take Out the Trash (Who putted Sofia the First in a bloody coma and put into a garbage bag?) (Culprits: Sophia Hans) # The X-Treme Temperature Files (Who made Antarctica extremely hot that the ice melts and ruins health conditions for the penguins?) (Culprit: Zoë Kimberly) (Special Guest: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully) #You've Been Warner-ed (Who locked the Warner Bros. stuff in a chamber?) (Culprits: Moe and Joe Violet) #Koala Catastrophe (Who has beaten up Roobear Koala and pierced his chest?) (Culprit: The Wicked Wizard) #Hidin' Squeak (Who made Mickey Mouse invisible?) (Culprit: Scar) (Special Guest: Richard Castle) #Meow Mayhem (Who stole Melody's balls of yarn?) (Culprit: Andy Panda) #Raining on the Parade (Who made it rain on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?) (Culprit: HurriCrane) #Adventure Crime (Who massacred the Land of Ooo and kidnapped Ice King, Finn and Jake?) (Culprit: Evil Ice King) #Water Trip Down (Who deflated the raft for the river raft ride?) (Culprit: Octavia Winter) #Micro Otters (Who shrunk Sophie and the Otter Family?) (Culprit: Candy Winnie) #WilliamWill Mystery (Who canceled The St. Louis OtterCon?) (Culprit: Dante Wendell) #Cinema Attack (Who changed all of the movie schedules to nothing but bad movies?) (Culprit: Vladimir Bourne) #Hacking Rapist (Who killed Bill Roy and raped his sister Amy?) (Culprit: Barry Cairo) #Baby Sophie Again (Who turned Sophie back into an 18-month old infant?) (Culprits: Baby Xavier Otter) # Return of the Daleks (Who had the Daleks kidnap Sophie and her cousins?) (Culprit: The Master (from Doctor Who)) (Special Guest: The Twelfth, Eleventh, and Tenth Doctors) # A Nintendon't World (Who killed all the Nintendo characters except the villains?) (Culprit: Wanda Twanigal) # Mentally Challenged (Who toilet papered and egged the Wilcoxton Hospital?) (Culprit: Pamela Jackley) # Underneath the Missile Foes (Who fired missiles at Milwaukee, trying to explode it?) (Culprit: Andy Valida) # Odd Otter (Who is stalking Peanut Otter?) (Culprit: Baby Xavier Otter) #Revenge of the World Class Hackers: Part 1 (Who is trying to take over and shut down Prevue Media?) (Culprits: Bonnie the Demon Squirrel) #Revenge of the World Class Hackers: Part 2 (Who killed Sophie and PB&J's favorite cartoon characters, kidnapped the agency (except Team Bunnings), and is sabotaging the cities of the world? (Culprits: All the Culprits Of Season 1 and Season 2) Season 4 Keep It Crimey (July-December 2016. 26 episodes) #Unwelcome Hippovillian (Who was the Hippovillian that invaded St. Louis?) (Culprit: Selena Maxson) # What the Wuz?! (Who messed up Woolma Lamb's look by turning her into an ugly lamb-naked mole rat Wuzzle?) (Culprit: Crocosaur) # Energize Surprise (Who removed the battery in the Energizer Bunny's body and absorbed the power from it?) (Culprit: Callie Otter) #Baseball Card Robbery (Who stole Becky's baseball card collection?) (Culprit: Dora Vilvan) #Bootleg Copycat (Who made various porno movies out of PB&J Otter?) (Culprit: Kawami) (Special Guest: Walter White) #This is Ri-DiC-ulous! (Who stole the DiC VHS tapes?) (Culprit: Ursula Ugg) #Bait n' Witch (Who replaced Gemma the Good Witch with The Wicked Witch of the West as the host of the party?) (Culprit: Kumi Santana) #VeggieFail (Who ate the vegetables ready for harvest on a farm?) (Culprit: Windia Zebra) #Lab Brat (Who used the inventions for the Chicago Invention Fair without permission (which later malfunctioned)?) (Culprit: Johnny Allison) #Handmade Trouble (Who blew up the street of Dallas?) (Culprit: Callie Otter) #The Tale of Two Dogs and Ducks (Who is stalking the Duck Hunt Duo?) (Culprit: Gwendolyn Duck and Frankie Dog) #Company Crashed (Who destroyed the Sega company?) (Culprit: Rio Raccoon) #Greenpatch Gaffe (Who kidnapped Blinky Bill and Nutsy Koala along with their family?) (Culprit: The Circus Bros. (From Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure)) #Intercom-flict (Who made the scary noise through the WilliamWill Manor's intercom system?) (Culprit: Tunaep the NSI Otter) #Africa-tastrophe (Who is causing trouble in the Savannah of Africa?) (Culprit: Scar) #Another One Bit Our Crust! (Who ate all the pizzas at Pizza Hut?) (Culprit: Mara Ferret) #Facebook Crook (Who is trying to shut down Facebook?) (Culprit: Fernandez Violet) #Old School Fools (Who is stealing stuff at Crazy 80's?) (Culprit: The Retro Crew) #Mushroom Kingdom Mayhem (Who is trespassing the Mushroom Kingdom?) (Culprit: Eric Burdon) #Security Guard Shoot-off (Who shot down the security guards at the Wilcoxton Mall?) (Culprit: The Dodgers 5) #Lake at Stake (Who is draining all of Lake Hoohaw's water?) (Culprit: Callie Otter) #KaBOOM-erang (Who pinned The WWDA to a sticky fence via the Personality-Changing Boomerang from the EEnE episode Hand Me Down Ed?) (Culprits: Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard) # Princess Mishap (Who turned Star Butterfly into a baby?) (Culprit: Wagner Violet) #Princess Attack! (Who removed the 80's stuff from the timeline) (Culprits: PornogirlUTTP and MWAHUTTP) #Prevue, Where's Our Car? (Who stole the Prevue's 2013_Mercedes-Benz GLA and destroyed it?) (Culprits: Rio Raccoon) #The Hoohaw Incident (Special episode) (Who has burned down Lake Hoohaw and kidnapped their civilians?) (Culprits: Demon Alice) Season 5: The Agency, The Good, The Bad, The Ugly, The Sherlock Otters (February-August 2017. 26 episodes.) #A Farewell to Armadillos (Who disguised as an evil armadillo ready to hurt other armadillos?) (Culprit: Evil Leafy) #The Highlight Zone (Who removed the yellow, blue, magenta, purple, and orange highlighters at school?) (Culprits: The Boohbahs) #Hamburger Bust (Who poisoned all the hamburgers at the Kardashian Restaurant?) (Culprit: Plankton) #Zoo Taboo (Who set the animals free from the St. Louis Zoo?) (Culprit: Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel (from the Supernanny Fanon Wiki series)) # Pairing Error (Who mixed WIilliamWill's favorite couples?) (Culprit: Trixie McTricks) # Bubble Guppy Trouble (Who replaced Reena Raccoon's The Raccoons stuff with Bubble Guppies stuff?) (Culprit: Dark Nonny) # Eggs-it to Nowhere (Who stole the Angry Birds' eggs?) (Culprit: King Pig) #Animation Troubles (Who fired missiles at some animation companies, trying to explode it?) (Culprits: Cree and Sparky) #Bad Rainbow (Who absorbed the colors of a rainbow, making it gray?) (Culprit: Murky Dismal and Lurky) # Bully on the Loose! (Who is bullying Kiki Kangaroo?) (Culprit: Kane Kangaroo) #Gummiberry Goons (Who stole and drank all of the Gummiberry Juice) (Culprits: Duke Igthorn) #Dress Distress (Who spilled Go Go Juice all over Patty Rabbit's brand new dress?) (Culprit: Honey Boo-Boo) #Something Buggy Going on in Here! (Who blamed Flik for a crime he didn't commit?) (Culprit: Hopper) #The Jungle Crook (Who is scaring away a jungle tribe?) (Culprit: Diego) #Country Fair Despair (Who took over Lake Hoohaw's Country Fair?) (Culprits: Cyril Sneer and the Pigs) #Sprawl-o-Ween (Who is haunting the WilliamWill Manor at night?) (Culprit: Davey Devil) #Beach Blanket Bust (Who ruined the Beach Party?) (Culprits: Cy Sly and Bobo) #Sylvanian Strike (Who broke into the homes in the Sylvanian Forest?) (Culprit: Packbat) #You Can't Hide (Who is holding Daniel Tiger and Katerina Kittycat hostage?) (Culprits: Milton Mole and Ana Platypus) # Incident on Isle of Wild (Who kidnapped the good Puffalumps?) (Culprits: Vulture and Bat) # Back in Time by a Crime (Who sent Roobear and Laura Koala to the age of the dinosaurs?) (Culprit: Clockwork) # The Kuwait Depression (Who locked the people of Kuwait in a cellar?) (Culprit: Eihpos the Demon Otter) # Family Lie (Who sent Peter Griffin to jail?) (Culprit: Giant Chicken) # Panda Panic (Who threatened to poach Amanda Panda?) (Culprit: Andy Panda) #Creepypasta Mystery: Part 1 (Who is trying to turn everything into a Creepypasta Lost Episode?) (Culprits: Jeff the Killer and Slenderman) #Creepypasta Mystery: Part 2 (Who is replacing the books in the libraries with Creepypasta stories and jump scaring innocent children in cities?) (Culprits: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, and Duncan the Coyote) Season 6: The End (January-April 2018. 34 episodes.) #Candy Robbery (Who stole all of the candy and sweets in April Callahan's Candy Shop) (Culprit: Adriana The Teeth Girl) #Missing Necklace (Who stole Sheeta's necklace?) (Culprit: Colonel Muska) #Lap-Stop (Who smashed Hamilton Koala's laptop?) (Culprit: Scott "Scrappy" Medelle) #The Missing Bricks (Who stole all of the bricks of the Princess Family's house?) (Culprit: Terror Popple) #A Nutty Disaster (Who is holding the Charikans hostage?) (Culprit: Daniella Koala) #Blowed-Up Jungle (Who blew up DK Island?) (Culprits: King K. Rool, the Kremling army, the Tiki Tak Tribe, and the Snowmads) #Recipe for...Failure? (Who tore off the pages of Opal Otter's cookbook?) (Culprit: Dark Oona) #X-Ray Kiss (Who kissed Isabella Diego via X-Ray Lipstick and exposed her skeleton?) (Culprit: Rayanna Exerr) #A Disaster Than Cheer (Who kidnapped Shari and Yoshi and threatened to hurt them hard?) (Culprit: Marshall Edwards) #Dial S For Suicide (Who has forced PB&J to commit suicide?) (Culprit: Roger "Death" Stevenson) #License to Leaf (Who turned the class from Timothy Goes to School into trees?) (Culprit: Australian Sorceress) #Axe Me if I Care (Who broke into WilliamWill2343's slumber party via an axe while disguised as psychotic murderer and then trying to attack everybody with axes?) (Culprits: Boris The Teeth Guy) #Happytown Havoc (Who arrested the Little Clowns of Happytown and then cancelled any upcoming circuses?) (Culprit: Awful BeBad) #Comic Con Gone Wrong (Who is ruining the Comic Con event?) (Culprit: Starscream) #Run for the Knife! (Who stabbed the Secretary of St. Louis with a knife?) (Culprit: Sky) #Dark Waterpark (Who turned the indoor Waterpark dark?) (Culprit: Darkfire) #Icy What You Did There (Who is freezing Chicago into blocks of ice?) (Culprit: Frostbite) #Not Sorry for Party Crashing (Who cancelled Holly's birthday party?) (Culprit: Pouncer Popple) #Recess Regress (Who crushed Old Rusty to pieces and is attacking Third Street School?) (Culprit: Joy Glum) #Mail is No Longer an Option (Who tried to fire Papa Rabbit from his mailing career and burned all the mail?) (Culprits: Millie Kitty and Kyle Kitty) #Sir Hacks-a-Lot (Who hacked into Sophie's Wikia account?) (Culprit: Mirror KingKool720) #Where Did You Goat? (Who made Grumpy (The 7D)'s goat Gisselle disappear?) (Culprits: Grim Gloomwood and Hildy Gloom) #Fake Take (Who grounded Mirror Warren Cook?) (Culprit: Mirror Alan Cook) #House Havoc (Who blew up the houses?) (Culprits: The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons) #Care Bear Capers (Who turned the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins into stone?) (Culprits: No Heart and Beastly) #One Death (Who killed Betty Howard?) (Culprit: Barney) #Path to Darkness: Part 1: The St. Louis Burner (Who burn down the city of St. Louis?) (Culprit: PowerJohn25 UTTP) #Path to Darkness: Part 2: The Death Of Retro Characters (Who's killing all of 80's cartoon characters except for the ones at the WilliamWill Detective Agency?) (Culprit: Andy Panda) #Path to Darkness: Part 3: The Death Of The Detective Agency (Who destroyed the WilliamWill Detective Agency and killed their members except for Team Bunnings, Holly and WilliamWill?) (Culprit: Dora) #Path to Darkness: Part 4: Holly Today, Death Tommorrow (Who killed Holly?) (Culprit: Demon Alice) #Path to Darkness: Part 5: WilliamDead??? (Who killed WilliamWill?) (Culprit: Mwah UTTP) #Why is There Armageddon: Part 1?: The End of The Earth: Part One Of The Finale Of The Sherlock Otters Series (Who Destroyed The Earth?) (Culprit: Team BadJews) #Why Is There Armageddon?: Part 2: The End of Of The Sherlock Otters Series: Part Two Of The Finale Of The Sherlock Otters Series (Who Destroyed the (Culprit: All Of The Culprits) #Epilouge: Weasel Talk About Plans For New Series Category:TV Shows